Johnny 3 Tears
Johnny 3 Tears is one of the six current members of Hollywood Undead. Biography Personal Background George Arthur Ragan was born in Los Angeles, California on June 24, 1981. He first met future band mate J-Dog when he was very young, but they didn't like each other when they first met. He used to date a girl named Carly, along with a few others before meeting a woman named Asia. They have a daughter together, named Ava Ragan. They were a couple for an unknown amount of time. Johnny stated in 2015 that he was single. Band Position He is typically an unclean vocalist doing raps in more serious, sad and/or angry songs. Despite this, he has rapped in less mature songs like No. 5 and One More Bottle. In I'll Be There and Sing, he does clean vocals for the first time (for the band). He also claims I'll Be There to be his favorite from Day of the Dead along with Does Everybody in the World Have to Die. He posted on Twitter in January of 2015 that his favorite Hollywood Undead song is Outside. Masks ;Hollywood Undead Johnny's first mask in 2006 was a white goalie mask with huge, symmetrical black splatters dropping from its eyes. The splatters were flowing towards to the sides of the mask. The mouth was covered with the regular silver duct tape. Later, he changed it to a golden mask. He kept the black splatter but it wasn't symmetrical anymore and flowed straight towards the mouth. The mouth was covered by two black warning tapes that said "Time Again" in red. ;Swan Songs Johnny took a new approach to his mask and made it a sky blue shade with a white "3" on the left side of his face. There was a big black butterfly on his right eye, and four orange butterflies near it. He also had especially big holes cut for his eyes. ;American Tragedy Johnny's mask is now colored with a lighter shade of blue. The mask no longer has the mouth cut and the size of eye cuts have also reduced. The butterflies are slightly more detailed, with the biggest butterfly also having a skull on its left wing. The "3" on the left side is much larger and takes up most of the left side of the mask. The "3" also lights up. ;Notes from the Underground Johnny elected to make the mask look more human-like, as well as somewhat of an artifact. There is a chiseled pattern, as well as minor artificial dust. It is colored with a darker shade of blue. The "3" on the mask lights up in white and it remains large. The small monarch butterflies are gone and the previously black butterfly now takes away the majority of mask's right side. It also lights up in a bright yellow. ;Day of the Dead Johnny's mask looks cleaner and more streamlined to his previous mask. The butterflies were moved to the left side of the mask, they are light blue on the whitish background. A continuous pattern of the "Dove and Grenade" and the butterflies can also been seen there. The cracks on the mask have been reduced to simple scratches. The "3" on the left side is silver. The upper left hand side and the lower right hand side of the mask also seem to have their colors washed out giving them an almost white color. He also has a teardrop under his right eye in a slightly darker color. It no longer lights up like it did in the previous two renditions. Johnny 3 Tears very first mask.png Johnny 3 Tears first mask.png Johnny 3 Tears SS mask.png Johnny 3 Tears AT mask.png Johnny 3 Tears NFTU mask.png Johnny 3 Tears DOTD mask.png Featured in '7 Song Sampler' *''Christmas in Hollywood'' *''Dead in Ditches'' 'Swan Songs' *''Bitches'' *''Black Dahlia'' *''California'' *''Circles'' *''City'' *''No. 5'' *''Pain'' *''Paradise Lost'' *''Pimpin''' *''Sell Your Soul'' *''The Diary'' *''The Loss'' *''Undead'' *''Young'' 'Desperate Measures' *''Bad Town'' *''Dove and Grenade'' *''Immigrant Song'' *''Shout at the Devil'' *''Tear It Up'' 'American Tragedy' *''Apologize'' *''Been to Hell'' *''Bullet'' *''Coming Back Down'' *''Glory'' *''Hear Me Now'' *''I Don't Wanna Die'' *''Levitate'' *''Lump Your Head'' *''Mother Murder'' *''My Town'' *''Pour Me'' *''S.C.A.V.A.'' *''Street Dreams'' *''Tendencies'' 'Notes from the Underground' *''Believe'' *''Dead Bite'' *''I Am'' *''Lion'' *''Medicine'' *''New Day'' *''One More Bottle'' *''Outside'' *''Rain'' *''We Are'' 'Day of the Dead' *''Dark Places'' *''Day of the Dead'' *''Does Everybody in the World Have to Die'' *''Disease'' *''Fuck the World'' *''Ghost'' *''Gravity'' *''How We Roll'' *''I'll Be There'' *''Let Go'' *''Live Forever'' *''Save Me'' *''Sing'' *''Usual Suspects'' Collaborations Kisses for Kings *''The Only Ones'' Gallery ;Unmasked George Ragan.png Johnny07.jpg ;Swan Songs Johnny08.jpg ;American Tragedy Johnny06.jpg ;Notes from the Underground Johnny09.jpg Johnny10.jpg Johnny11.jpg Johnny 3 Tears.jpg ;Day of the Dead Johnny01.jpg Johnny02.jpg Johnny03.jpg Johnny04.jpg Johnny05.jpg Trivia *He went to jail in 2008-2009, either for DUI or fighting a paparazzi. He was bailed out for a tour in Europe in February 2009. This was also when their song Undead, from the album Swan Songs was used in the GI Joe: Rise of Cobra Trailer at the Superbowl. *His favorite song to record off of American Tragedy was S.C.A.V.A.. *Ava was originally suspected to be the child who sings at the end of the song Bullet, but it was later revealed to have been the daughter of producer Griffin Boice instead, Petra Christensen. *He also featured in a song called The Only Ones by a band called Kisses for Kings. *Despite listening to Slipknot, he has stated their masks have nothing to do with HU having masks. *He is afraid of heights. *He is very competitive. *He went to Yale. *He is the oldest member of the band. *He said he was not homosexual, but loved gay people. *He has known Charlie and J-Dog since pre-school. *His Instagram is "johnny3tearsoffical" *His Twitter is "johnny333tears" *He said in a interview that he met J-Dog when he was 5 years old, and said that they didn't like each other when they first met. However, years later, they ended up in the same band. *He's working on a movie: Highway To Havasu as an actor/producer, he's playing the character of "Jonathan". Category:Hollywood Undead Members